


Remember How to Breathe in Dreams

by shadowsapiens



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Dissociation, Come Inflation, Crying, Denial, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magically Enlarging Cock, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orochimaru's Horrible Tongue, Really just the worst kissing, Sex Magic, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: Sasuke pretends it's a genjutsu. It's easier that way, if the heavy hand on his thigh is just a hallucination to endure. If the flicker of tongue against his ear is just another trick on his mind.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 193
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Remember How to Breathe in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temperist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temperist/gifts).

> Hey hey, hope you enjoy this, Temperist! Your tags spoke very intensely to me ;D

Sasuke pretends it's a genjutsu. It's easier that way, if the heavy hand on his thigh is just a hallucination to endure. If the flicker of tongue against his ear is just another trick on his mind. Sasuke was born for illusion. His bloodline runs red and black with it. He knows how to sever his mind from his body, from false injuries and violations.

He can endure this. It isn't real. He's flat on his back on his narrow bed, pinned down by Orochimaru, and that cold, grasping hand travels up his thigh, but it's all right. It isn't real. It's all right.

"Beautiful Sasuke." The words slither through him. "You're finally mine."

Sasuke knew it was wrong—not real—it isn't real—when Orochimaru entered his room past midnight and Kabuto wasn't at his side. When Orochimaru told him to strip, but there were no clipboards or instruments. No thin veneer of science or research to excuse Orochimaru's hands on his bare arms, so cold they seem to leech the warmth from his veins.

The only light shines from the thin crack beneath the door. Barely enough for Sasuke to see Orochimaru's pale face, his widening smile. Sasuke unfocuses his gaze and steadies his breathing.

This isn't real, he tells himself, as Orochimaru traces a deliberate pattern over his bare stomach. This isn't real, though on some level, he's surprised it's taken so long. He's been here for months. He's seen how Orochimaru looks at him. He thought he was ready to pay this price too for power.

His lungs seize cold. The air tastes wrong. He isn't ready, but that's all right, because this is just an illusion. It isn't real.

The pattern sinks into his skin and chakra, burning from the inside out. Sasuke gasps, arching up. His hands fly to his chest, fingers curled as if he can claw the sensation out of himself, but Orochimaru catches him by the wrists. Presses his hands to the mattress above his head. When Orochimaru lets go, he still can't move. Chakra pins his wrists down, and all he can do is writhe up as the jutsu ricochets through him.

"How does that feel, Sasuke?" Orochimaru doesn't seem to want an answer, which is good, because if Sasuke can’t speak. Orochimaru kisses his collarbone. His chest. Breathes, "You're made for this, darling boy."

It's a powerful illusion. The worst Sasuke has ever felt. He counts his breaths and tries to stay still as Orochimaru's teeth scrape over his nipple, as his monstrous tongue curls around tender flesh.

He tenses as Orochimaru grabs under his thigh. Forces himself to relax as his leg is lifted up and to the side. Just an illusion. He's still asleep, alone in his paltry chamber. He isn't spread open, exposed to Orochimaru's touch. He isn't flinching away as cold, wet fingers prod between his legs.

"You're made to be mine." Orochimaru’s voice goes strange and echoing. His fingers press against Sasuke's hole, then inside.

Revulsion twists through him even as his compromised body rocks up into Orochimaru's hand. The cold fingers are so long, so thick, slick with who knows what, and they hurt, they hurt. Nobody's ever done this to him. He hasn't even touched himself like this, but he knows he should relax. He breathes.

He strives for control, but Orochimaru kisses under his jaw and crooks his fingers. His choked-out whimper tastes like surrender. Orochimaru's answering laughter tightens like a noose.

The fingers are gone. Something larger replaces them. It’s blunt and massive pushing against Sasuke's slick hole. Catches there, not going in. Sasuke throws his head back and stares at the ceiling and tells himself this isn't real, tells himself he isn't hard and empty and aching for Orochimaru's cock.

But Orochimaru yanks him by the hair and hisses, "Look at me while I take you, Sasuke."

Sasuke obeys. He keeps his eyes open and watches that pale face twist in ecstasy, in triumph, as he sinks into Sasuke's body. For a moment, he doesn't know which is worse—the way Orochimaru's hideous tongue lolls out in pleasure, or the way his cock spreads him open.

Then Orochimaru rocks in farther, and he knows that's worse. The thrust punches through him so hard he can't breathe. His ass feels split open, his insides not meant to take anything like this. Every nerve inside him sings with pain. Orochimaru pulls out, then shoves in even deeper, so massive it feels like it's distorting his chakra lines.

Genjutsu, he thinks, as he twists in agony. This isn't real. This isn't his body.

His eyes roll back, but Orochimaru doesn't seem to care about now. He covers Sasuke's lips, fills his mouth with his heavy, squirming tongue. The tip of it brushes the back of his throat. Sasuke gags. Chokes. Orochimaru fucks him harder.

Cold hands are everywhere. They feel too big, the fingers too long. Sasuke's body—the illusion of it—not really him—is too soft and tender. Every touch bruises sweet into his nerves. His ass still hurts, but there's pleasure now too as Orochimaru's cock reshapes him from the inside out. Sasuke tries to breathe through his nose. Tries to adjust. But every time he gets close, something changes. Orochimaru's cock feels larger and larger with every thrust, which can't be possible—

It's a genjutsu. Anything's possible. Orochimaru pulls away from his mouth and says, voice thick, "Look at yourself."

Sasuke looks, and it's all right, because it isn't real. It isn't his body, skinny and pale and bruised beneath Orochimaru's bulk. It isn't his stomach distending around the massive shape inside him. Orochimaru slides out, and the lump slides down with it. He thrusts back in, and his cock punches up, clearly outlined nearly to Sasuke's ribs.

Not me, Sasuke corrects himself dazedly. Not me, this isn't—

"Sasuke," Orochimaru groans, and rocks in. His release punches through Sasuke with entirely new force.

Sasuke cries out, but the sound is muffled by Orochimaru's tongue. All that breaks through is a pathetic whimper as pulse after pulse of hot liquid floods into him. Pleasure fractures through his bones. He's too full already, but he feels himself swelling even more, until the skin of his stomach is tight as a drum.

It hurts so bad, but it should hurt far more than this. It should be agony, not pleasure, as Orochimaru's hand curves around his swollen belly. Presses down. Rubs his thumb soothingly deep.

Orochimaru breaks their kiss, runs his tongue over his lips. "Don't be scared, my darling. You look so beautiful like this."

"I'm not," Sasuke gasps, the words nothing more than a broken breath. He's not scared. He's not beautiful. He's not even here. This is just a genjutsu.

Orochimaru just laughs and kisses his throat.

They lie locked together for what feels like hours. Gradually breathing becomes easier, as the pressure on his lungs fades. Orochimaru's cock is still hard inside him, but Sasuke's swollen stomach slowly shrinks. His body must be—in the hallucination, Sasuke reminds himself, exhausted—his body must be absorbing whatever Orochimaru spent inside him. He feels it tingling strangely through his chakra.

He's too exhausted to care about that. Too exhausted to care about the lingering effects of the earlier jutsu, his own cock untouched, still hard.

All he feels is relief when finally Orochimaru pulls out, and he can hope the genjutsu is nearly over.

"So strong, so beautiful, all for me," Orochimaru croons. "Next time, you'll take even more."

There's wetness on Sasuke's cheeks.

Orochimaru leans in and licks the salt from under his eyelashes, and that's okay. Sasuke's not crying. This isn't real.


End file.
